


Slightly Awkward

by lillpon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, a little pregnancy talk, it's bound to get a little awkward when the guy's just a friend doesn't it, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillpon/pseuds/lillpon
Summary: Just a little something I thought could be added after the 6x02 Captain Book scene.Because Belle was pregnant and off to live inside a centuries old ship... and... well... Good thing the captain’s girlfriend had magic and a need for modern appliances.





	Slightly Awkward

Belle followed Killian down the stairs to the cabins. Sometimes she still didn’t know how to feel; had it only been a year and a half since the moment she was running for dear life,  _from_ him, and now he was the one offering her a place to stay?

She felt a tiny pang in her stomach thinking about… about all  _that_. Thinking about how she’d come to run away from the very same person she would once confide everything in.

“As my guest of honour, you’ll be given the absolute best I have to offer,” Killian said as he opened the door to his cabin. She hadn’t actually been in there before. She looked around and the colourful tapestries along with the sunlight entering through the windows and the neatly put books under them gave her a warm feeling, almost a feeling of home.

“I admit I was very hesitant to allow Emma to use magic on the ship, but my back has been grateful since the day she bought and resized a new mattress for the bed.” He turned to her. “Just give me a few moments so I can put some new sheets, and you can see for yourself.” He smiled softly, though the weight of his earlier confession still seemed to haunt his features.

“Where will you sleep?”

He shrugged. “There are lots of cots to choose from in the crew’s quarters.”

“But they don’t have orthopedic mattresses, I guess?” She felt a small smile appearing on her lips.

“As I said,” he replied, his spirits starting to lift again, “you’re my guest of honour, milady. I’ve been sleeping in such mattresses for centuries, a few… weeks won’t be a problem.” He frowned and bit his lip. “I… I didn’t mean that you’ll only stay that long. You can stay for as long as you want. Unless we need the ship for something specific, or if at any time you want to go…”

“I know. Thank you again.”

He nodded and smiled hesitantly.

“However, there is one thing I wanted to ask…” Belle started, uncertain.

“What?”

“Um… I don’t know what… I mean…” She sighed. Looking up in frustration, she started moving her hands around as she continued. “Pregnancy is… well… I’m going to be needing the bathroom more often now.”

His eyebrows raised in acknowledgement and he smiled again. “Oh. Apologies, I was a little taken aback. Follow me.”

Going out into the hallway, he opened the door right next to the cabin door.

“See, this one was even more at Emma’s insistence and my hesitation. I’m not one… well, I think you’ll appreciate it more than I have.”

Belle’s mouth dropped open as she saw the state-of-the-art bathroom built inside the small compartment. Everything looked bright new, down to the fluffy towels and the shower set that was probably more equipped than necessary.

“Wow. Did she install all this with magic?”

“Aye. She even put up a… a spell or something so there’s hot water all the time.” He raised his index finger. “I’ll get you some fresh towels too.”

“Okay, but… where… does it go?”

He turned to her and swallowed. Belle never thought that she would use this expression to describe Captain Hook’s face, but he was looking at her like an idiot.

“You mean… the… waste?”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s kinda silly but, I’m just wondering…”

“Well as far as I know there’s one final destination for them.” He chuckled. “But Emma talked about how modern ships use filters and… whatever, and then just dump them in the ocean.”

This time it was her turn to look at him like an idiot.

“So far the harbour workers haven’t complained,” he said and shrugged, smiling.

“I hope so. This room is going to be used pretty regularly nowadays.” She smiled, trying to cover her awkwardness.

“Hm-hm. There’s even a small kitchen right there,” he said, pointing at another door, “though not as equipped as the ones in most houses. There’s always water to drink, instant noodles per Emma’s behest, and I walk to the market every morning for fresh fruits and vegetables. If there’s anything you’ll need, at  _any_ time, just say it or call me if I’m out.”

Belle bit her lip to avoid smiling further. She wondered if he knew about food cravings and if he would be willing to run to Granny’s at two in the morning to request chocolate crepes with strawberries.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go prepare your quarters. Make yourself at home.” He nodded one last time with a soft smile before he went back to his cabin… her cabin for now.

She sighed. At least his willingness for light-hearted, albeit slightly awkward conversation was managing to take her mind off of her all too heavy troubles for a little while.


End file.
